


[Podfic] A Higher Court

by lettered, Vaysh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is meant to explain Clint and Natasha's positions on the Accords and is mostly self-indulgent meta parading as fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Higher Court

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Higher Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855199) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> I just had to podfic lettered's meta fic about Natasha's (and Clint's) choices in _Captain America: Civil War_. Thank you so much, lettered, for giving me permission to do so, German accent and all.
> 
>  **Podfic Length:** 9.07 minutes

[](https://www.mediafire.com/?v6umnbawrrmzdh2)

**Click on cover or click here to download:**  
**Download Link:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?v6umnbawrrmzdh2) 10.4 MB)  


**Or listen by direct streaming:**  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm [vaysh11](http://vaysh11.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and love to talk about Captain America, the MCU, Stucky and [Bucky/Steve podfics](http://stuckypodficarchive.tumblr.com/).


End file.
